


Prove It

by antiquitea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiquitea/pseuds/antiquitea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with it all was that Sebastian died very well. It was a believable, sort of heart-wrenching fall that legitimately put Chris’ heart in a vice, so when the cameras turned to him for his reaction, it wasn’t entirely acting on his part. It hurt, and it hurt a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

It had been “one of those days” on set; the kind that left one feeling agitated and in need of a drink that had a percentage higher than that of a bottle of water. To say that shooting hadn’t gone well that day would be a lie, it had all went fantastically, but it was the nature of what they were shooting that left Chris feeling moody and in need of a drink. He’d spent the entirety of the day watching Sebastian die, and while he knew that the other man was alive and well (primarily because during breaks he was smoking cigarettes like a chimney and flirting shamelessly with the girl in craft services in an attempt to get extra cookies), it pained him immensely to have to do it over and over again.

The problem with it all was that Sebastian died very well. It was a believable, sort of heart-wrenching fall that legitimately put Chris’ heart in a vice, so when the cameras turned to him for his reaction, it wasn’t entirely acting on his part. It hurt, and it hurt a lot. The scene was getting harder and harder to film, if only because Chris wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep doing it with putting his hands on his co-star and making sure that he was still alive and real.

Sebastian didn’t seem the least bit surprised when Chris had grabbed him in the midst of attempting to light a cigarette, practically by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him off set during a break in shooting. He’d asked Chris over and over again what he was doing, but Chris remained silent, hauling Sebastian to his trailer, practically kicking in the door Captain America style and shoving his friend inside. Chris wasn’t the strong and silent type, usually the strong and talkative type, and the way that he manhandled Sebastian almost gave him cause for alarm. If it weren’t for the stirring in the pit of his stomach when he met Chris’ eyes he might have called for help. But he would have felt extremely foolish considering that something about the look in Chris’ eyes told him that drawing attention to themselves might be the last thing that he wanted.

“Chris, what the fuck, man?” Sebastian asked because it seemed necessary, tumbling unceremoniously into the trailer. He scrabbled to sit up as Chris closed the door behind him, his boots scraping along the floor. “What’s gotten into you?”

Operating on auto pilot and in silence, Chris closed the space between him and Sebastian, grabbing the other man by fisting his hands in his Bucky Barnes coat, hauling him up off the floor slightly as he stood over him, crouched down and hovering just shy of settling on his lap. Sebastian had made a choked and broken sound in the back of his throat when Chris’ lips came crashing down against his, bruising and demanding, forcing his lips open with his tongue, dipping into the warmth of his mouth.

“I can’t watch you die anymore,” Chris muttered against Sebastian’s lips when he finally came up for air. “I have to make sure.”

“Make sure of what?” Sebastian breathed, his hands curling into fists against the floor as Chris peppered kisses along his jaw. “That I’m alive? Chris, it’s just a movie. I’m still here. That whole acting thing, y’know.”

Chris’ perfectly white teeth nipped at the space behind Sebastian’s jaw, one of his hands moving from the lapels of his jacket to come up and tangle in his hair. Sebastian groaned mournfully at the thought of the stern talking to he was going to get from wardrobe about the state that he would inevitably be in when they returned to the set. “Prove it.”

Sebastian knew better than his disobey his Captain.

He surged forward, once more closing the gap between him and Chris, attacking his mouth shamelessly with nipping teeth and a probing tongue. Chris made a pleased sort of sound, and Sebastian could feel him smiling against his lips. His hands came up from the floor, feeling along the planes of Chris’ chest, covered in the red, white, and blue of his Captain America costume. Sebastian moaned frustratedly, tearing his mouth from Chris’, and looking up at the man who was sitting astride with thighs with wide blue eyes, clouded and hazy with lust.

“How the fuck do I get you out of this thing?” he asked, tongue darting out to lick at his own full, kiss swollen lips.

Chris chuckled, moving carefully off of Sebastian’s lap, and he immediately missed the weight and the warmth of the other man. Standing up, Chris turned around and pointed to his back, and Sebastian tilted his head.

“Hidden zippers and buckles,” he replied. “You know, to make the costume appear seamless, more natural.”

“Fuckin’ costume department,” Sebastian grumbled, standing up and ignoring Chris’ laughter. “Makin’ things more difficult for me. Stop laughing at me, you ass.”

Sebastian worked diligently, quickly, and carefully to rid Chris of his costume, cursing all the while, his cock already painfully hard from the frantic kissing and touching they’d been doing on the floor of the trailer. When it came to Chris Evans, Sebastian would be the first to admit that it didn’t take much to rev his engine – even something as simple as a smile from the man had Sebastian grumbling and willing his body to behave. The reveal of Chris’ finely toned body only seemed to exacerbate matters, and Sebastian bit back a groan every time his fingers brushed across the warm skin, slightly damp from perspiration. He moved slower than he wanted to, if only because ruining one of the Captain America costumes was considered a sin punishable by God in the eyes of everyone working on the production.

Chris turned once Sebastian had gotten the top part of the costume off, and he openly stared at the broad expanse of Chris’ chest – he never tired of seeing it, though he had not been this close to him, and under the pretence of being able to touch him before when he had been this close to being nude. Seeing Chris shirtless had been reserved for time on screen and costume changes, and touching Chris in the past seemed to occur only after they were six beer deep and in the back alleys of whatever bars they happened to go to, making out like love struck teenagers and rubbing frantically against one another, fully clothed, until they were spent.

“The pants are easier,” Chris said with a slow smile.

Not even pretending to possess an iota of grace, Sebastian grabbed onto Chris’ belt and pulled him closer, his hands fumbling as he began the task of getting Chris out of his pants. While Sebastian worked Chris out of the remainder of his costume, Chris’ hands were on him, pulling at his own clothes with a dexterity and comfortableness that left Sebastian wondering how long Chris had been thinking about doing this. The Bucky costume wasn’t nearly as cumbersome or complicated as the Captain America costume, and Sebastian found himself undressed more quickly than he had anticipated, moaning with every brush of Chris’ fingers against his skin.

Once their clothes were discarded carefully on the floor (seriously, the costume department would have their heads for putting the slightest unplanned tear into the Cap costume), Chris’ hands were on Sebastian’s hips, drawing him near, mouth on the prowl again, attacking the pulse point on Sebastian’s neck with his tongue. Sebastian’s arms weaved their way around Chris’ body, groaning at the contact, his hard cock dragging slowly against Chris’. Chris let out a low, “Fuck,” and pressed his face into Sebastian’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of him, hand coming up to cradle the back of his head, those perfect white teeth nipping at the skin once more.

Sebastian’s mouth went slack, and he rushed forward to meet Chris entirely, body pressed firmly against his, breathless little sounds that he had not been aware he was capable of making spilling out past his lips. Chris’ hands explored the planes of Sebastian’s body with a purpose, learning them with each brush of his fingertips, his palms leaving scorching heat in their wake as they moved to another patch of flesh. Not fighting back the smile that graced his lips at the sounds Sebastian made, Chris’ touches became a little more insistent, a little more demanding, and a little less careful. At the press of Sebastian’s cock against his own, Chris felt his own breath leave his lungs, and he held onto the other man tightly.

Growing weary of simply touching, Sebastian gripped a handful of Chris’ hair, pulling his head up from his shoulder to deliver another commanding kiss to his lips, the way his tongue moved seeming like a promise that Chris hoped to God the other man would keep. Sebastian pulled away suddenly, blue eyes boring into Chris’, licking, biting, and pursing his own lips, and Chris suspected that they felt as numb as his own did. His arms falling away from being wrapped around Chris’ broad shoulders, Sebastian stepped back, and then carefully sat down on the floor of the trailer, leaning back on his elbows, spreading his thighs apart and giving Chris a “come hither” look that he was certain might bring the entire world to its knees had they been privy to it.

“Jesus Christ, Baz,” Chris groaned, on the floor and covering Sebastian’s body with his in the span of a few seconds.

Sebastian moaned hungrily as Chris settled between his thighs, and gasped in surprise when the other man’s hand wrapped around him. He lifted his hips to meet Chris’ hand, and tipped his head back against the floor, Chris’ mouth sucking on the flesh that he had exposed. 

“Have I … proved to you that I’m alive yet?” Sebastian rasped, one hand resting on the nape of Chris’ neck while the other gripped at a rather stupidly impressive bicep.

“Getting there,” Chris replied with a slow smile, attacking Sebastian’s mouth once more.

While Chris was content to kiss Sebastian and touch the damp and sweat slicked skin beneath his hand as he stroked him to completion, Sebastian seemed to have other ideas. His hands on Chris’ shoulders, Sebastian pushed at him until he broke away, his brow furrowed in confusion. Sebastian only gave him a moment’s respite, before shoving him onto his back, and then moving to sit across his hips, straddling him with one leg on either side of his frame. Chris swallowed thickly, looking at Sebastian perched on top of him, his hands moving up to play across the other man’s chest, thumbs flicking deftly over his nipples. Sebastian bit his lip, but a slight cry still escaped past the pinched skin..

Sebastian grabbed one of Chris’ wrists and pulled his hand toward his mouth, lips kissing tenderly at his palm and fingertips. Chris watched raptly at the attention being paid to his hand, and felt his cock twitch when Sebastian sucked his index and middle finger into his mouth, tongue swirling around the digits in a delightfully sinful way, his eyes locked with Chris’ the entirety of the time. He let Chris’ fingers fall from his mouth with an audible pop and carefully shimmied up the length of Chris’ torso, settling upon his abdomen. Giving Chris a meaningful look, he guided Chris’ hand to his ass, and moaned in anticipation.

“C’mon,” Sebastian groaned, tilting his hips, attempting to look for friction. “C’mon, Chris.”

“Baz, I –” _Don’t want to hurt you_ , was the remainder of the sentence that didn’t have a chance to spoken.

“ _Not_ my first rodeo,” Sebastian said simply, his free hand wrapping around his own cock, gently fisting it, and Chris’ jaw dropped slightly and he banked that information for later. “Please.”

“Fuck.”

Chris sat up suddenly, teeth nipping at Sebastian’s bottom lip as he carefully pressed his fingers inside of his friend’s body. Sebastian whimpered – fucking _whimpered_ – as Chris’ digits moved slowly past the first ring of muscle, his body liquid and undulating, succumbing to each movement Christ made. The sound was one of the most delicious things that Chris ever heard, and he longed to hear it again. Twisting his fingers just so, he was privy to it once more, and again when he began scissoring those fingers inside of Sebastian, gently working him open.

“Chris,” Sebastian gasped, his free hand brushing across Chris’ cheek. “ _Chris_. C – _Captain_. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_. Fu – fuck me. _Please_.”

Nearly coming undone before even grazing the head of his cock against Sebastian’s entrance at being called fucking _Captain_ , Chris pulled his fingers out from inside of Sebastian, and was met with a sound that had mourned the loss of them. He reached behind him, fumbling blindly in a nearby drawer for a condom, though it was made more difficult by Sebastian grinding against his abdomen, the pre-come slicked hand with which he’d been using to jerk himself suddenly gripping at Chris’ shoulder. After what had felt like an eternity, Chris was finally able to locate a condom, which Sebastian snatched from between his fingers. Teeth tearing into the wrapper, he spat the piece of foil lodged in his teeth onto the floor, and Chris knew he shouldn’t have found the action remotely attractive, but did regardless. Reaching behind himself, Sebastian rolled the condom expertly onto Chris’ dick, thighs suddenly straining to raise himself up from Chris’ lap.

Chris saw stars in front of him as Sebastian slowly lowered himself onto his length, and he let his eyes snap shut for just a moment, as he did not want to miss a single thing. His lips parted, but no sound came out, as Sebastian’s tight hole engulfed him, the image something he wanted to remember for the remainder of his life. Sebastian’s arms bent back, hands resting on Chris’ thighs, his body arched carefully as he settled with Chris’ cock fully inside of him, the girth of it stretching him beyond what he was accustomed to, head tipped back and mouth open, the softest moans escaping it, hitching slightly as he began to move.

“Oh –”

“Fuckin’ hell, I –”

“That’s –”

“Oh, that’s _good_ –” 

Watching raptly as Sebastian began to move, moaning wantonly as he rode him, Chris’ hands found themselves on Sebastian’s hips, guiding his movements as much as he could, though Sebastian seemed to have taken the reigns entirely. Chris leaned forward, peppering Sebastian’s chest with kisses, listening to the sounds escaping from Sebastian’s mouth, the wet sounds of flesh against flesh. Desperately wanting to regain some form of control, Chris wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s body, holding him tightly and beginning to push him backward toward the floor. Sebastian’s eyes went wide momentarily, meeting Chris’, the movement startling him.

“I’ve got you,” Chris murmured as Sebastian’s back pressed against the floor. “Don’t worry. I won’t let you fall.”

In that instant, Sebastian’s eyelids went heavy, and he sighed as Chris kissed along his jaw, freeing his hands from being braced against Sebastian’s back. With one hand, he commanded control of Sebastian’s wrists, pinning them to the floor above his head, leaving him relatively immobile. His other hand gripped at Sebastian’s thigh, pulling with leg around his waist, and the other moved at Sebastian’s will, ankles locked at the small of Chris’ back. Their eyes met, and Sebastian wriggled on Chris’ length, whining and willing the other man to move. Chris began to move with a tentative tilt of his hips, and Sebastian’s eyes went wide as a loud cry was wrenched from his lips. Daring not to break the gaze, Chris continued to push his way in and out of Sebastian’s body, hand still resting on his thigh. With each thrust home, deep within Sebastian, the man beneath him let out a cry, the crescendo of his voice reaching a volume that could no doubt be heard from outside the trailer, leaving nothing to the imagination of what might be occurring inside.

Sebastian challenged Chris’ stare with his own, not wanting to look anywhere else. Though, when Chris’ hand finally moved from his thigh to wrap around his cock, his eyelids fluttered momentarily, and he lifted his hips from the floor. Where Chris’ hips began to increase their pace, pounding into Sebastian relentlessly, his hand moved at an achingly slow pace, and Sebastian was soon screaming for his release, writhing on the floor, begging Chris to hurry, and to move harder.

Chris still didn’t look away from Sebastian’s eyes as he began coming, leaking onto his abdomen and chest, as well as Chris’ hand. As Sebastian clenched and convulsed around Chris’ cock, he found it hard to maintain any sort of control, any sort of composure, and was groaning and shuddering as he emptied himself within Sebastian’s body, riding out his orgasm gracelessly, slamming inside of Sebastian again and again until he was completely spent.

He finally let go of Sebastian’s wrists, shoulders slumped, lungs aching for air. Sebastian’s hands found their way to Chris’ shoulders, fingers digging into them gently. Chris had looked away for a moment, and when he met Sebastian’s eyes once more, he was not entirely surprised to see the familiar smirk playing upon his lips as well. Chris allowed himself to be manhandled in those moments, moving willingly as Sebastian guided him, crying out pathetically as Sebastian wrapped his around the base of his cock and carefully pulled him from the warm confines of his body. Chris sat back on his haunches and attempted to remember how to breathe as he watched Sebastian move around the trailer, grabbing their clothes and towels to clean up with. The only clear indication that he’d been fucked proper was the manner in which he walked (with a slight hitch in his stride).

They sat on the floor together, Sebastian towelling Chris off as best he could, grinning cheekily all the while, but not saying a word. Chris grabbed the back of his head in the midst of it all, and kissed him slowly, his lips speaking the silent thank you that he’d wanted to say for the long and drawn out moments that had recently preceded them.

When Chris finally pulled back, his hands attempting to smooth out and fix Sebastian’s hair, the other man was still smirking, and he wiped down Chris’ chest as he leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“So,” he began, “was that proof enough for you?”

“Sufficient proof,” Chris replied, his own voice sounding far thick and far away. “Although I may require some more later this evening.”

Chuckling darkly, Sebastian shook his head slightly and smiled up at Chris. “You’ve got it, _Captain_.”


End file.
